Breaking out of jail
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: When Alvin Simon and Theo ask for money for their Swimming dance party on their youtube account and sing too,they think nothing of it.Until they get in jail,now the chipettes have to help them and try every excuse  like they were poor etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay,if your wondering im staying on fanfiction!Thanks to people who pmed me,and reviewed on i think im quiting!Well,this story came out of the blue,so here i go!ACTION!**

"Alvin,stop whining i know you wanted to have a swim party since its the last day of summer but we don't have enough money okay?"Simon said looking at Alvin pouting

"But,we have to!"If we dont we have to un-invite all the people we invited!"Alvin whined as Simon rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry Alvin,its just we don't have enough money!"Theodore said as Simon nodded

"Don't never could!"Alvin said as Simon looked at him like he was stupid

"Its can't never could Alvin."Simon said as Alvin's face was red

"Well,can't we just try?"Oh,i know!"Alvin said

"What?"Theodore asked

"Remember our youtube accounts?"Alvin asked his brothers

"Yeah,but remember were not aloud to post,because you have to be 13 and over!"And were only 11."Theodore said as Simon agreed

"Theo is right alvin."Simon said

"13 is only 2 years away,but my plan is that we ask for money on our youtube accounts!"Alvin said as Theodore and Simon rolled their eyes

"Alvin,that could get us in jail!"Simon said and shuddered at the thought."I mean i knew you would one day,but still."Simoj added as Alvin glared

"Yeah Alvin,and people wouldn't just send us money!"Theodore said as Alvins money look came up,and Simon and theo both knew what Alvin was going to say

"I know they won't just give us money,but we could-"Alvin said as Simon cut him off

"I know,we could sing."Simon said as Alvin smiled

"Actually i was going to say tell them we are poor since Dave kicked us out,but i like your plan more!"Alvin said as Simon sighed.

"Uh oh."Simon and Theodore said


	2. Uh oh

**Whoa,already 7 reviews just for one chapter?i thought like 4 lol BIG difference!and if your wondering yes i am staying!i am making a topic about it soon too!Wellll here i go!And i dont know why but im going to add Kaylee in here too,and your oc's can be in here too!find out more at the end of this chap,which shouldnt be long!lol**

"Wait,what is Alvin doing?"Kaylee said still shocked by what Si and Theo told her

"He is going to ask for money on you-"Simon said until he got cut off

"I KNOW THAT!"I JUST CAN'T BELIVE HE IS DOING THAT!"Kaylee yelled so loudly someone from 10 blocks away could hear

"SHHHH!"Neither could we,he could get us all in jail!"Simon said as Kaylee looked confused

"We?"I am sorry but its yall,im too young to go to jail!"Kaylee said dramiticaly(i cant spell!)lying on the floor as Theo clapped and simon face palmed

"Your worse than Alvin!"Simon said as Kaylee smiled

"Thats an offence to Alvin."Kaylee said still smiling

"We know."Simon and Theodore said

"So wait,YOU TWO ,could get in jail with Alvin?"Kaylee asked as Simon and Theo nodded

"Yep."Theodore said

"GREAT!"Kaylee said as Simon and Theodore looked confused

"We could go to jail and your "Happy?"Simon asked as Kaylee nodded

"YES!"I get al of your rooms,i will be an only child and my life will be perfect!"Kaylee said as Simon and Theodore both face palmed at the saME TIME

"Okay,but don't tell Dave!"Theodore said as Kayle smiled evily

"Only if you both do one thing."Kaylee said as She whispered it in Simon and Theodores ear

"You want us to walk around th house dressed as a baby?"Okay,no one else will see anyways."Simon said as Kaylee Smiled even more

"or will they?"Kaylee said waving a camra in frount of Simons and Theodores faces

"Oh boy."They both said looking at each other

* * *

**See how short?it will be longer next add your oc's because they can be the guest for the swim dance party!Yes,the boys will have it RIGHT before the go to jail the next night!o add your oc's!Please do!Buh-bye!**


	3. Inviting the peoples!

Okay,everyone made it!Also,if you wanna add another oc or didnt get too all of the Oc's will be used through out the whole story!so its never too late till the end!ACTION!

* * *

**_Inviting Chrissy_**

"OMG,thank you so much for letting me come to the swim party!"Chrissy said jumping up and down with the invation Alvin just gave her"

"No problem,but remember you can only come if your wearing a hot bikini!"Alvin said with a smirk on his face

"ALVIN!"Chrissy said as she laughed

* * *

**_Inviting Wendy_**

**_"_**Here Wendy."Simon said giving Wendy the invation as she smiled

"Thanks."Wendy said timidly taking teh invite.

"Ugghh.."Simon said

"Whats wrong?"Wendy asked

"One word:Alvin."Simon said

* * *

**_Inviting Andrew_**

"Here AJ!"Theodore said cheerfully

"Thanks,can't wait."Andrew replied quitely

"Hope you come!"Theodore said as he skipped away still cheerful

* * *

**_Inviting David_**

"Hey DJ!"Hope you can come to your swimming dance party!"Alvin said waving the invation in front of DJ's face

"Not intrested."David said sighing then Alvin smiled

"There will be hot girls in bikini's..."Alvin said as Dj suddenly jumped up

"Count me in!"David said high-fiving Alvin(why is all Alvin cares about is girls in bikini's?)

* * *

**_Inviting Ben_**

"Hey ben,are you coming to Alvin's swimming dance party?"Simon said

"Sure."Ben said smiling oddly

"Ben..Alvin has that same smile when he is thinking of something mischeivous."Simon said warningly

"Oh,well see you at the swimming party!"Ben said fast "Well,bye!"he added then going somewhere off in the distance

* * *

**_Inviting Vanessa_**

"Hi!Hope your coming to the danceing swim party,or is it swimming dance party,or is it underwater swimming dance party?"Anyways hope you come!"Theodore said quite confused as Vanessa chuckled

"Okay,i for the invite Theo."Vanessa said a half shy,half normaly

"Are you coming?"Theodore asked as Vanessa went off in the distance

"Yeah,i am!"Vanessa yelled from where she was.

* * *

**_Inviting Jacob_**

"Hey,are you coming to my umm..i mean the _chipmunks swimming _dance party?"Alvin asked

"Sure i'll come."Thanks for inviting me,i can't wait!"Jaocb said smiling a grin as big as Texas

"Okay,see you there!"Alvin said

"Bye!"Jacob yelled running off as Alvin waved bye

* * *

**_Inviting Aaron_**

"Are you coming to Alvin's Dance swimming party?"Simon asked Aaron

"Yeah,wait will there be hot babes in bikini's?"Aaron asked him as Simon face-palmed

"Yes Aaron there will be girls in two piece bathing suits."Simon said his hand still on his face

"Okay,i will FOR SURE be there!"Tell the babe's they will meet there dream man tonight!"Aaron yelled running off

* * *

**_Inviting Brianna_**

"Are you coming to the swim dance party?"Yay,i got it right!"Theodore asked her

"Yeah,sure i'll come!"Bri said smiling

"Okay see you there!"Theo said as happy as a turle on a convador belt(dont know if i spelt convador right)

"Alright,bye Theodore!"Brianna added waving.

"Bye!"Theo said waving back

* * *

**_Inviting Nataly_**

"Hey,Nat are you coming to the chipmunks royal dinner?"There will be the queen of England!"Alvin said smiling

"Oh,i would love to!"Its so honoured to be invited-"Nataly said smiling and jumping up and down getting cut off

"I was kidding,but are you coming to the chipmunks swim dance party?"Alvin said as Nataly frowned

"Okay,not as good as royalty but okay ill come!Bye!"Nataly said as Alvin waved bye

"_By the end of the party she is going to think its better than royalty_."Alvin thought

* * *

**_Inviting Julianna_**

**_"_**Hey,are you coming to the chipmunks dance party?"Simon said sighing

"Sure,i'll come."Julianna said smiling

"Alright,bye Julianna!"Simon said so relived this was the last one

"Bye Si!"Julianna said waving bye.


	4. This is not a chap,its too youFAIL!

just to tell you this is NOT chapter omg i feel so bad to make this because i made you think its a chapter but this is to YOUfail or youFAIL whatever this is al to to you guys,only to youfail kk?

You know what?i dont care if YOU dont like my stories,i enjoy making them and i know that your prob HELLO and lets see,your trying to make me quit well gues what its not happening!i am staying and i dont care if

you love my stories or hate em because some people actually like them so how about THAT?And i love making them and thats even more GOOD DAY!

Anyways,this chapter was made 11:41 august 12 so tommorow i wil update on the if your reading this tommorow,well today i will update today or i have already updated!and that meassage up there was to all my haters


	5. Before the party behind the scenes

**So Sorry for not adding ashly,i was confused if her name was ashley or ashly!but since you said Ashly i'll use it like that!Here i go!Also,based on what the personality sounds like i picked friends for them like say your oc was like britt,you oc would be FRIENDS with brittany**

**Where:At the pool Time:1 hour before the pool party starts(more like one hour till the chipmunks get BUSTED!)People:Ashly,Brittany,and alvin Aaron,Jacob,Vanessa**

"Hey Ash!"Britany said walking over to Ashly,only a few were early and they were part if the few

"Hey Britt,i didn't know you were coming to this party!"Ashly replied smilingwith her snow white teeth

"I didn't know you were coming,Alvin said you weren't good enough to come to me!"Brittany said confused

"He said the same thing to me..."Askly said slowley starting to figure things out

"ALVVIINNNN!"The two girls screamed as Alvin chuckled

"What happened?"Break a nail?"Aaron asked sarcasticly as Alvin laughed and Brittany and Ashley growled

"No,but you bit yours off."Ashly said as Brittany started to laugh and Alvin and Aaron just walked away

"What (cough) happened?"Vanessa said still getting breath thinking Alvin did some prank to Brittany and Ashly

"Nothing much,just some girl power."Brittany said smiling

"What happened to you Vannessa,did a purple from barf on you?"Ashly said talking about Vanessa's purple tan top

"Ha Ha,very funny."Vanessa said walking away

"Whats her problem?"Brittany asked Ashly

"I have NO idea!"Though i do have to give it to her,she is really smart."She LIKES doing homework for fun!"Ashly said as Brittany gasped

* * *

**Where:At the pool Time:1 hour until until the pool party starts people:Ben,AJ,DJ,Wendy,Chrissy,simon,Alvin,Theodore**

**"Hey Ben,DJ!"Alvin said walking over to them**

**"Hey!"Ben said"Agian thanks for inviting me!"He added**

**"No prob."Alvin said smiling**

**"Hey Alvinator,whats up?"Dj said doing the hand shake him and Alvin do**

**"Hey guys!"AJ,Wendy,Simon and Theodore all said at the same time**

**"Okay,dude's that was so freaky."DJ said as Alvin and Ben nodded,and all the others blushed**

**"Oh,and by the way DJ its dudette to you."Chrissy said flipping her blondish auburn ponytail **

**"**Like i care!"DJ said nose to nose with chrissy

"Guys,break it up!"Wendy said pushing them apart as they both glared at each other and went there own way

"FINALLY!"Thanks Wendy."Simon said as Wendy blushed and she said a smal thank you

"Guys,lets go!"The pizza is here!"Theodore said as all of them ran to the pizza


End file.
